<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rock &amp; Roll (ENG) by NaitiaClo960</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980354">Rock &amp; Roll (ENG)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960'>NaitiaClo960</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 (ENG) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Rock and Roll, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), The Impala (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:29:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had always loved music. Despite his many centuries on Earth observing Humanity, he had never taken the time to listen to anything in particular. He had attended celebrations in the Middle Ages and music festivals in more modern times. He had even heard a Reggae concert in the distance one day when he was harvesting honey in the countryside. But no, despite his fascination for this human invention, Castiel had never had his own music to listen to.</p><p>"Wait." Dean was surprised one day. "Seriously? You never listened to Led Zeppelin, even for fun?"</p><p>[Suptober, day 11]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 (ENG) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 (ENG)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rock &amp; Roll (ENG)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Yes, I am late, indeed. On Ao3 at least because I preferred to post on Tumblr first and wait for the corrections of my fantastic beta-reader before putting the final version here (it will teach me to write at 3:00 in the morning). It’s my fault but, to compensate, I post the days 11 and 12 to you all at once! Thanks again to Amber for incredible work on this correction.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel had always loved music. Despite his many centuries on Earth observing Humanity, he had never taken the time to listen to anything in particular. He had attended celebrations in the Middle Ages and music festivals in more modern times. He had even heard a Reggae concert in the distance one day when he was harvesting honey in the countryside. But no, despite his fascination for this human invention, Castiel had never had his own music to listen to.</p><p>When he met the Winchesters, however, Castiel discovered another music field. Although Sam was—as usual—curious about several musical genres, Dean was constantly immersed in rock music. He knew the subject so well that Castiel was always relatively impressed when his friend quoted him bands and all their members with obvious ease. Finally, when Castiel lost his wings and was forced to travel by car, he began to enjoy sitting in the Impala and listening to Dean talk about his favorite bands while a cassette played in the audio player.</p><p>"Wait." Dean was surprised one day. "Seriously? You never listened to Led Zeppelin, even for fun?"</p><p>Castiel shook his head on the passenger seat as they drove towards the bunker, returning from a shopping spree at the local apothecary to restock their reserve.</p><p>"Shit." Dean replied, clicking his tongue. "But what do you do when you have free time?"</p><p>This time Castiel tilted his head to the side before looking at the road, adopting a confused expression that was so familiar to him. He took the time to seek the answer in his mind to a question that should not have been so difficult, he knew it.</p><p>"I watch the bees." He finally said with a small happy smile. He turned his attention to Dean. "Or I listen to your prayers."</p><p>At these words Dean let out an awkward little laugh.</p><p>"I don’t pray to you all the time Cas." Dean huffed, trying to hide the redness of his cheeks with a certain frustration.</p><p>"You don’t have to explicitly say my name so I know you’re thinking of me." Castiel smiled.</p><p>After these gentle words, Dean had to take a few minutes during which he tapped on his steering wheel to calm down.</p><p>"Anyway, the thing is, you have to listen to Led Zepp, they’re the best in classic rock, believe me." Dean resumed as he turned down the alley to the bunker garage.</p><p>"I believe you, Dean." Castiel replied automatically with another relaxed smile.</p><p>Two weeks later, Dean handed him a tape while stammering two or three explanations before disappearing into the library. On the label, Castiel could read "<em>Dean’s top 13 Zepp Traxx</em>". He felt a strange <em>warm</em> feeling spreading through his chest when he understood what it was. The first time he had read it on the tape player of his old Lincoln Continental, he had spent most of the time searching for meaning in the lyrics.</p><p><em>Ramble On</em> and <em>Immigrant Song</em> were Dean’s two favorite songs, he remembered hearing him tell Sam about it during an innocent fight in the Impala. <em>Stairway to Heaven</em> was more complicated to understand and even after the third listening, Castiel was still not sure if he had grasped the main message. When he picked <em>When the Levee Breaks</em>, he couldn’t help but think of Dean over and over again. Finally, everything reminded him of Dean in these songs, because these tunes were each part of his own identity. Arriving at <em>Whole Lotta Love</em>, Castiel was smiling.</p><p>He did not know how long he kept this tape in his car, but now he had had time to learn each song by heart. As the words passed, so did the years, and soon Castiel and the Winchesters put whole apocalypses behind them, one after the other. Everything changed and yet everything remained deliciously similar in the small details.</p><p>Sam still loved to run in the morning to enjoy the silence and fresh air brought by dawn. Jack was expanding his collection of magnets while Sam and Dean were always careful to bring some back from all over the country. Dean was still the fastest when it came to dismantling and cleaning a weapon, but also to improvising meals when there were only three aliments left in the fridge. Castiel, on the other hand, became unbeatable on rock bands thanks to his now husband. Dean could literally spend hours playing music on his phone while questioning him about the title and the band and the Winchester had to admit that Castiel was starting to get good at it.</p><p>Finally, in the midst of all this change, Castiel also continued to slip behind the wheel of his Continental just to play the famous mixtape in the small cockpit. On those evenings, he would go to the garage plunged into darkness, only turn on the lights on the ceiling of his car and throw his head back on the driver’s seat to let himself be enveloped by the musical notes.</p><p>The first time Dean caught him doing this, it was mostly because he went to get something to eat for a night snack before getting in the mood to watch a movie with Castiel. Finding him nowhere, he ended up finding him in the garage, his relaxed face only illuminated by a warm light. He opened the opposite door as gently as possible before slipping into the car in his pajamas.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Hello Dean."</p><p>Neither of them had spoken any more unless it was Dean humming his favorite music. Soon it became a ritual taking place at least once a week. Sometimes Dean would bring food supplies even though the angel didn’t need to eat, and other times it was up to Castiel to bring blankets to compensate for the broken heater in the car. When Dean decided that Castiel knew enough about Led Zeppelin classics, he made him a second tape on Metallica. It took Castiel a month to hold on to the essentials before Dean came into the car one night with another tape labeled "<em>Dean’s favorite AC/DC</em>".</p><p>Tonight particularly, they were listening to Bon Jovi as Dean squeezed a little closer to him in the front seat. The winter was rough outside, and although the bunker was heated, Dean still had cold feet. Both bundled up in a large blanket with Far West patterns, Castiel felt his companion gently sagging on his shoulder. When he no longer heard him whispering the words over the music, he turned his head and looked down to find Dean’s relaxed, sleepy face pressed against his shoulder. Discreet snoring came to mingle with the music that filled the car and Castiel took the time to lower the volume a little before kissing the top of Dean’s head tenderly.</p><p>If that was all it cost him to learn more about rock 'n' roll, then Castiel had all the time in the world ahead of him. He was in no hurry to outstripping his teacher in this matter, not this time. He was going to let himself be carried away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so weak for the domestic Destiel. I hope you enjoyed this sweet moment, do not hesitate to let me know in comments!<br/>See you later for day 13 of this Suptober and some new characters :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>